films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Pop Goes the Diesel
Pop Goes the Diesel is the twelth episode of the second season and the thirty-eighth episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Promises, Promises and Yabba, Yabba, Yabba. In this episode, a Diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. Plot Duck the Great Western engine works very hard on the Island of Sodor and everything goes smoothly when he is around. He can keep the coaches quiet, the trucks behaving, and the passengers happy. He is also very proud of his Great Western heritage and talks endlessly about it, which irritates the larger engines who quickly grow tired of hearing about "the Great Western way". One day, a visitor arrives in the shed. The Fat Controller introduces the new engine as Diesel, stating that he is going to be given a trial and charges Duck with showing him around and teaching him what to do. Diesel introduces himself before heaping compliments on Gordon, James, and Henry, which quickly win them around to the newcomer. Duck, however, takes a dislike to Diesel's oily nature and shows him to the yard. There it becomes apparent that Duck's dislike of Diesel is mutual as Duck orders Diesel to refer to the Fat Controller as "Sir Topham Hatt", before Diesel smugly tells Duck that he does not have to be taught what to do. As a diesel, he already knows everything and that diesels will always improve a yard, calling diesels revolutionary. Duck is not very happy about this and orders Diesel to arrange the trucks while he leaves to take Gordon's coaches to the station. Diesel, eager for the chance to show off, quickly gets to work. However, he attempts to move the wrong trucks; some really old ones which have stiff joints and brakes. When Diesel cannot move them, he tries getting very forceful with them. Duck arrives, and realises what is happening, but decides to let events play out. Diesel gets so frustrated with the trucks that he accidentally overturns some when their brakes snap. Diesel still can't move the remaining trucks and is forced to give up. Duck finally comes forward carrying some other trucks and Diesel asks Duck why he didn't tell him about the others. Duck simply reminds Diesel that he was supposed to instantly improve the yard, then leaves happily, while Diesel fumes. Diesel is later forced to help clean up the mess, a duty that he hates especially as the trucks have started teasing and singing at him. When the cleanup is over, Diesel, now unhappy with the trucks and with Duck, storms off back to the shed. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel (debut) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Sodor Shipping Company * Brendam Warehouse Notes * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. * In the Korean and Hungarian versions, the song sung by the troublesome trucks in still in English, though the Korean version has subtitles. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the nursery rhyme, "Pop Goes the Weasel". Errors * In the scene where Duck is exactly side-on, a small space between the face and the model is visible. * Henry's tender is missing in the first shot featuring him. * When Duck passes James, Gordon, and Henry, there are only two tracks to the right of the water tower and it is not in line with the Sodor Shipping Company building. When Diesel and Duck arrive later on, there are three tracks to the right of the water tower and it is in line with the building. * Diesel follows Duck too quickly for the turntable to have turned to face him. * Gordon and Henry's eyes are wonky when Duck and Diesel leave. * When Duck and Diesel frown at each other Duck is missing his eyebrows. Duck is also missing eyebrows when Diesel first backs into the shed. * At the beginning of the scene in which Diesel passes through the Sodor Shipping Co., there is a truck directly behind him on the same track. This would have made it impossible for him to pass without shunting the truck. * Duck isn't in the siding when Diesel tries to pull the trucks. * Steam can be seen around Diesel when he is trying to move the trucks. * When the narrator says "Diesel lost patience", one of the trucks has a clump of hair inside it. * When Diesel tries to push the trucks back he backs down onto the breakdown train, not the trucks. In the same scene, one of the buffer stops on the left is leaning over. * In one scene, there is not a truck in the siding that Duck is in before he goes to collect the other trucks. One appears in the siding during the trucks' song, then after it finishes there is not. * In the scene of Duck seeing Diesel after collecting the trucks, Diesel backs down to the trucks he had been struggling with - straight into them - then he comes forward a little so as to be directly in line with Duck. Last of all, when Duck leaves, he goes backwards suddenly before heading off. * After Duck leaves to get Gordon's coaches, there is still steam venting from the track. * Diesel clearly doesn't have a driver when he is on the turntable, but he somehow reverses into his shed. * When the narrator says "Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess", the breakdown train is missing a buffer. * In a rare picture, Diesel's siderods are crooked. * Henry's whistle sound is lower pitched at one point during the scene at Tidmouth Sheds. *When Diesel first tries to move the trucks, the front truck which is a china clay truck derails. When its brake snaps, it turns into a coal truck. * The narrator says that Diesel was delighted to show off, but he was still frowning. Gallery PopGoestheDieselUKTitlecard.jpg|1987 UK title card PopGoestheDieselrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card PopGoestheDieselUStitlecard.png|Original US title card PopGoesTheDiesel1993UStitlecard.jpg|1993 US title card PopGoestheDieselUStitlecard2.png|1998 US title card PopGoestheDieselSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card PopGoestheDieselKoreanTitleCard.png|Korean Title Card PopGoestheDieselSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card PopGoestheDieselFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card PopGoestheDieselGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card PopGoestheDieselUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card PopGoestheDiesel.png PopGoestheDiesel1.png PopGoestheDiesel2.png PopGoestheDiesel3.png PopGoestheDiesel4.png PopGoestheDiesel5.png PopGoestheDiesel6.png PopGoestheDiesel7.png PopGoestheDiesel8.png PopGoestheDiesel9.png PopGoestheDiesel10.png PopGoestheDiesel11.png PopGoestheDiesel12.png PopGoestheDiesel13.jpg PopGoestheDiesel14.PNG PopGoestheDiesel15.PNG PopGoestheDiesel16.png PopGoestheDiesel17.PNG PopGoestheDiesel18.png PopGoestheDiesel19.jpg PopGoestheDiesel20.jpg PopGoestheDiesel21.jpg PopGoestheDiesel22.jpg PopGoestheDiesel23.png PopGoestheDiesel24.png PopGoestheDiesel25.png PopGoestheDiesel26.png PopGoestheDiesel27.png PopGoestheDiesel28.png PopGoestheDiesel29.png PopGoestheDiesel30.png PopGoestheDiesel31.png PopGoestheDiesel32.png PopGoestheDiesel33.png PopGoestheDiesel34.jpg PopGoestheDiesel35.png PopGoestheDiesel36.png PopGoestheDiesel37.png PopGoestheDiesel38.jpg PopGoestheDiesel39.png PopGoestheDiesel40.png PopGoestheDiesel41.png PopGoestheDiesel42.png PopGoestheDiesel43.png PopGoestheDiesel44.png PopGoestheDiesel45.png PopGoestheDiesel46.png PopGoestheDiesel47.png PopGoestheDiesel48.png PopGoestheDiesel49.png PopGoestheDiesel50.png PopGoestheDiesel51.png PopGoestheDiesel52.png PopGoestheDiesel53.png PopGoestheDiesel54.png PopGoestheDiesel55.png PopGoestheDiesel56.png PopGoestheDiesel57.png PopGoestheDiesel58.png PopGoestheDiesel59.png PopGoestheDiesel60.png PopGoestheDiesel61.png PopGoestheDiesel62.png PopGoestheDiesel63.png PopGoestheDiesel64.png PopGoestheDiesel65.png PopGoestheDiesel66.png PopGoestheDiesel67.png PopGoestheDiesel68.png PopGoestheDiesel69.png PopGoestheDiesel70.png PopGoestheDiesel71.png PopGoestheDiesel72.png PopGoestheDiesel73.png PopGoestheDiesel74.png PopGoestheDiesel75.png PopGoestheDiesel76.png PopGoestheDiesel77.png PopGoestheDiesel78.png PopGoestheDiesel79.png PopGoestheDiesel80.png PopGoestheDiesel81.png PopGoestheDiesel82.png PopGoestheDiesel83.png PopGoestheDiesel84.png PopGoestheDiesel85.png PopGoestheDiesel86.png PopGoestheDiesel87.png PopGoestheDiesel88.png PopGoestheDiesel89.png PopGoestheDiesel90.png PopGoestheDiesel91.png PopGoestheDiesel92.png PopGoestheDiesel93.png PopGoestheDiesel94.png PopGoestheDiesel95.png PopGoestheDiesel96.png PopGoestheDiesel97.png PopGoestheDiesel98.png PopGoestheDiesel99.JPG Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Diesel's Devious Deed And Other Stories (1993, US) Category:Diesel's Devious Deed And Other Stories (August 26, 1993) Full